


Sinking

by minglingcrab



Series: She Wants to Get Down (Coyote Ugly AU) [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kissing, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minglingcrab/pseuds/minglingcrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/50765"><i>More Ravished Myself</i></a>, my <i>Coyote Ugly</i> AU for reel_idol, now with both a kiss and a <i>complete</i> departure from canon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/gifts).



“This was fun,” Kris says suddenly; his hand takes a hesitant and waveringly wrong turn on its way toward the building’s security keypad and ends up jammed in his pocket, instead.  He turns to face Adam full-on.

The night is deserted, and chilly now after so much heat and movement, with the breeze drying the sweat on Adam’s neck and in his hair.  Looking down at Kris from this angle, though, Adam flashes back hard to an electric pulse of music and the feel of Kris’s hips in his hands – Kris’s steady gaze and intermittent laughter as he let Adam show him how to move.  No chicken-arms dance, although asking for it had been on the tip of Adam’s tongue all night; he just hadn’t been able to make up his mind to say it.

Kris says, “I almost thought you were going to kiss me.”

Adam blinks.  Kris is biting his lip and smiling at the same time, eyebrows raised.

“Right in the middle of the dance floor,” he says.  “Then I figured out it was just – you know, dancing.”

“I _was_ going to kiss you,” Adam says, because it’s true, and also to see Kris’s eyes widen and his Adam’s apple roll in his throat.  Adam takes a step closer, watches the space between them narrow to almost nothing.  “You can be hard to read,” he tells Kris.

“Not really,” Kris says.

“Yes, you can.”  Adam reaches out and takes one of Kris’s hands, turns it over to study the palm like he’s looking for a future.  Kris grins, his arm loose and easy.  Adam says, “It can be hard to guess, at any given moment, what you might be up for.”

He doesn’t check to see Kris’s expression before he lifts the palm to his lips.  He presses lightly, can feel his own warm moist breath against his face as it fills the curve of Kris’s hand.  Kris’s fingers twitch once, guitar calluses scraping the underside of Adam’s chin, and Adam slides his mouth down to the wrist and then presses Kris’s hand back against the smooth stone wall.

He only means to go so far – a vague idea, maybe, of sucking a slow, hot kiss onto Kris’s lower lip, then hardening it enough to leave him wanting more.  Even when Kris opens up under his mouth and he keeps going, it’s still so easy and smooth.  Controlled, if he stops to think about it.  Just a taste of Kris.

Kris’s tongue curls around his and then suddenly the kiss isn’t his anymore.  He wants more, not too fast or anything, but he _wants_ it, and Kris is pulling him along with hard little nipping kisses, so he takes it – kissing Kris deeper, and then deeper still, so slowly that he almost doesn’t realize how far this kiss has gone by the time Kris’s hand is thrust in his hair and he’s cradling Kris’s head, pressed all the way up against him and achingly, blindingly hard.  He’s kissing Kris’s mouth again and again, taking his tongue further and further; it’s a slow, swampy pull, kissing Kris – like sinking into hot, all-consuming mud.

They both need the chance to breathe when he finally pulls back, but Adam still needs to touch Kris, touch him more than just to hold his still unresisting hand in place against the wall.  Kris turns his head to the side, and Adam doesn’t stop to follow the movement but simply leans in and touches his tongue to the spot where Kris’s neck and jaw meet.

Kris is panting when he enters the building code with his one free hand.


End file.
